


The Man becomes a Prophet

by Steph_Schell



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death, Prison, Psychotropic Drugs, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one just wakes up and says "I think I'll start a killer Satantic cult".  My theory of how Jonah King came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man becomes a Prophet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts), [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



He hadn't started out this way. He hadn't meant to be the leader of a twisted cult that killed children. This hadn't been what he'd intended at all. Jonah King had been a very normal person when he started life as Jamie Kingston. In fact, there had been nothing at all odd about Jamie when he was born to parents who worked hard and loved each but still had problems making ends meet at the end of the day. Still everything had been quiet and normal until he met Madge.

Madge Kennedy who had no business looking at a boy like him as though he was the sun and stars. But she did it anyway. And when she smiled…Jamie would have done anything for her smile. Anything at all. Madge didn't seem to want that though. She just wanted him. That was the best part of it all. Madge was a well-bred city girl and she wanted grubby street rat like him. Jamie swore he would do anything to make it right.

Those days had been so magical. So perfect. They were young and in love and nothing could touch them. It was like they were in a little bubble that kept them safe. How wrong they were.

Of course her father didn't approve of Madge's choice but that shouldn't have mattered. Oh, but it did. It really did. To the point where the two men got into a fist fight. Jamie hadn't meant to hit the man so hard. But he had just been so very angry. Temper had always been his problem his mother said. Dr. Kennedy had spent two weeks in the hospital. Jamie was sentenced to two years in prison.

But bless Madge, she had stood by him. She came to visit him every day while he was locked up. Every time she promised she would wait for him. Even when her family cut her off for associating with a felon, Madge swore her love for him. She insisted she only needed Jamie to be happy. He had felt so blessed to have her and her love in his life.

But tragedy struck upon tragedy. Madge had been forced to take the bus after her parents cut her off and it ran though some very rough parts. She had been raped and killed one day on her way back home from visiting Jamie. His mother had brought him the news two days later.

Jamie couldn't remember much after that except the vague beginnings of a riot. They had transferred him to the psych ward and had him hopped up on so many drugs he didn't know which way was up most days. It had been the closest to peaceful that he had felt in a long time. It cleared his head so he could finally understand his purpose.

It had come to him while he was being pumped full of drugs to keep him compliant. The loss of his freedom and the loss of Madge had been tests. Jamie had passed just by being able to survive them. He was blessed by all this tragedy. He was going to lead the world to a better future. It was his destiny. Jamie just had to accept that.

Jamie worked hard after that. Hard to get better, hard to change who he was. The Messiah didn't sound like a country hick. It was undignified. So he taught himself to speak like Madge had. His accent would never go away but he could sound better at least. Madge had always had better diction than him. So he did his best to copy her. He did still drop his 'g's on occasion but by the time he was out of prison, he sounded much better.

That was only the start though. Jamie needed to completely reinvent himself to really get this revolution started. He renamed himself as Jonah King and bought every book on Satanic magic he could find. Jonah might have started as a country hick but he didn't quit something once he started it.

Jonah was going to change the world. And if he had to commit a few murders to do it, so be it. This was revolution. Causalities were expected. And unavoidable. No one left Jonah. Not anymore. Madge had been ripped from him just like his freedom and he swore he would never lose anyone like that again. The baby had been a bonus. Another one of his visions told him he needed to sacrifice a child and the Milton girl had been about to give birth when she was found. Everything was going to fall into place. Jonah was going to lead them all to freedom. Just as soon as he took care of Milton.


End file.
